


Too real

by Lilac_Explosion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, George - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft - Freeform, Pining, Shipping Personas, Smut, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Explosion/pseuds/Lilac_Explosion
Summary: Trying out a new VR experiance for a manhunt video proves more realistic then expected, with the improved tech. How will Dream cope with seeing his friends body laying disfigured in front of him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	1. Manhunt in VR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying out a new VR experiance for a manhunt video proves more realistic then expected, with the improved tech. How will Dream cope with seeing his friends body laying disfigured in front of him?

He took a deep breath and booted the VR up, the headset resting on his head, just above his face. He watched as a copy of his headsets view displayed itself on his screen. He hummed and made sure it was recording, before he stepped away from his desk and slipped the headset over his face.

It fit snugly and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light filling his vision which contrasted greatly to the dark of his room. The ony source of light that illuminated his space was his laptop, that did little to brighten the space. He became accusstomed to the light and held his hands in front of him, testing out the tech. The gloves on his actual hands were comfortable and flexible over his skin. They didn't feel clammy or tight, nor as if they would chafe. He smiled in the headset, flexing and grasping his fingers and hands. Watching as they re-created his real movements in the game.

He looked down to see his minecraft body, it wasn't as blocky as he expected. He looked like a regular person. He looked like himself. He took his hands to his face. The sensors went cold in his gloves where they met his face in the game. It felt metal. He had a smiley mask on, secured on his face by a ribbon. He laughed, the menu may look normal, but the backgrouad was too fuzzy to determine how the graphics would play out. If the rest of the game was as realistic as his avatar, it would be like it was reality, just, with minecraft physics.

He took a deep breath again and selected the world, joining it. He gasped and gazed around, at everything. He chuckled and raised his hands to his face, it was difficult to tell when he actually got a hold on his vr headset because of the sensors in the gloves. He got it eventually and messaged George on discord,

'Hey, it's really cool, and you CAN get out of it. Now stop being paranoid about getting stuck in it and join the server!! I want to get this manhunt done with, so everyone can see how I win no matter what.'

He chuckled as he got an instant response,

'Okay okay!! You're gonna lose though! I'm getting on. If you messed up the mod and we can't talk imma throw hands, hope you know that.' Dream laughed and stood back from his desk again, lowering the VR headset over his eyes again. He adjusted to the brightness quicker then before and noticed a little notification in the part of his vision where the chat would be on his screen if he were playing normal minecraft and not VR,

"GeorgeNotFound has joined the server."

Dream chuckled "Oh Georrrrrrge~ Can you hear me?" He tested his mod, seeing if they could talk to each other no matter how far apart they were. He was greeted with silence for a minute before Georges voice rang out in his ears,

"Dreeeeeeaam~ I'm coming to get youuuuu~" Dream spotted a sillouette running over a hill to the left of his vision. He gasped and ran from the figure, who he knew could only be george. He felt the sensors in his boots and body suit type thing change in tempreture and vibrate and re-shape to create to sensation of running over grass in the sun, towards a forest. The feeling was surprisingly realistic.

As he ran he turned his head for only a moment, noting how George was only around 25 blocks behind him, and had a wooden sword.  
"You always start without warning, I though I' return the favour!" George said almost manically as he continued chasing Dream. Dream laughed nervously as he turned his head back to face forward. He desparately searched his surroundings for a way to lose George, or to at least buy himself enough time to get a sword to try fight back. He was breathing hard, the feeling of rushing through the forest scaring him from how real it felt. He yelped as he nearly fell into a ravine, spotting it at the final moment before a deadly plunge, he jumped just in time and managed to make it to the other side safely. He turned and crouched slightly, watching as George hesitated and stopped at the edge of the ravine, starting to run around to the end of it to not risk being ounched into it without a way to avoid it.

There was no water in the bottom of the ravine, they were not granted the luxury of being able to splash into the cool liquid if they fell the distance of the gaping smiles cliff walls. Dream took the chance and wildly swung his gaze to a nearby tree, punching it haph hazardly, the gloves tightening with each swing towards the rough material. It popped into a small cude and popped into his inverntory. He collected three more peices of wood before he heard the rustling and soft thudding of steps. He sparded but a glance to the approaching figure before sprinting away in the opposite direction. He definetly did not want to find out how it felt to take damage after how real everything had been so far.

He could feel the tempreture dropping as the sunset and the moon shon in the sky. He smiled at this, it was normally very hot in Florida so the cool was a nice change. He could feel the grass as he sprinted through the forest, usuing 2 block high tree leaves to boost himself. He could slowly hear Georges rushed steps getting fainter, signalling that he was gaining ground on the brit. Dream forced himself to breathe, after noticing he'd been holding his breath. He saw another great split in the ground ahead of him, a deep chasm into the world. He jumped over it and peered inside as he did, getting a whisper of blue in his vision before he was throwing himself into the cliff walled chasm.

He gasped as he nearly missed the water. he panted, exhilarated and shaking from adreniline. He blocked off the water source with a plank of wood he crafted from his wood logs. He used to rest of his wood to make a crafting table, sticks and wooden pickaxe. He mined some stone, the feeling of swinging his arms and seeing it, feeling it and hearing it. He felt so alive.

"Dream?" He thought he heard a hint of worry and concern in George's voice as he spoke, but he couldn't be sure, "You okay? You're awefully quiet." Dream chuckled in response.  
"Just letting myself admire the amount of work put into the realism of this." He heard a disgrunteled huff from the brit's end before they settled into comfotable silence. A startled yell erupted from Georges throat, Dream whipped his head upwards, spotting George's sillouette flying towards the ground. "Where's the water?!!!" George screamed, a look of terror transfixed on his face as he plumeted to where the water once was. A sickening crunch echoed throuhg the ravine and against it's walls as George made impact with the cold stone floor of the ravine. His items fell over the ground and Georges dead body lay disfigured infront of Dream before it slowly faded into pixels and dissapered. Dream just stood there, mortified as he watched Georges body fade. It hadn't had any blood, but the way his limbs twisted at unnatrual angles and his eyes went dull, his mouth open in proof of how he ended with his scream of terror. His death message in the chat proff tha it wqas George, as you couldn't really tell to well from his corpse.

Dream heard a soft exhale from George, before he spoke up, "That was unpleasent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (7289 character count) This was written in 5 hours ending at 3.30am.


	2. Keep going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream keeps trying to beat the game. He reaches the Mets her. But is George okay? Radio silence from his friend makes Dream panic. Is his friend okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1432 words. Thanks for reading. Remember to eat food and drink water. And no, tea and coffee don’t count as water.

Dream let out a sigh of relief knowing it hadn’t hurt George too much to fall to his death. He closed his eyes to take a deep breathe but instantly regretted it and opened his eyes again. The sight of George’s mangled body laying bloodless and lifeless before him vibrant as it had flashed over his closed eyelids. He took his deep breathe and let it out slowly. 

“Are you okay?” His voice was quiet, an edge of concern to his words. He heard a soft laugh.

”I’m fine. I think there’s some sort of code in it to prevent you feeling too much pain, such as if you die. It hurt a lot yes. But it was manageable.” Dream let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, feeling his shoulders loose there tense posture as he made himself relax. 

He kept mining stone until he could make 2 furnaces, a pick, an axe and a sword. He collected his crafting table and swung his gaze to the cliff walls of the ravine he currently stood in. His eyes raked the stone walls for iron or coal.  
Spotting some he ran to it and towered until he could reach it, breaking and collecting it. A yelp from George made Dream startle and look over his surroundings. Finding no evidence of the others prescribe nearby he quirked an eyebrow.  
“What was that?” A nervous and halfhearted chuckle met him in response.

He pushed on, curious, “No, seriously. What was that?” George sighed, before giving in and saying defeatedly,  
“I met a skeleton.”  
“Oh.” Dream chuckled. He wondered on where the Brit was then, as it was still day. Deciding to ignore it he towered upwards until he could run over the grass, through the trees again. He needed a cave. He didn’t have enough iron for armour and a sword. Just enough for some boots and a sword. He wanted a bit more then that before he went to the nether in this version.

He gasped happily as he fell into a cave entrance, his feet stinging from the impact.He glances over the walls of the hole through the land that he’d been blessed to land within. He spotted some coal nearby and some iron further into the cave. He grabbed some of the coal for smelting later and then ran to the iron, sneaking as he mined it, various of the threat of his hunter. He walked further into the cave. Spotting more iron he went to mine it, quickly regretting his decision as a silent figure popped out from around the corner. An iron sword cut through the air, nearly catching the back of his hoodie. He silently screamed as he ran back through the cave, George behind him trying to get close enough to attack.

Both silent with concentration, Dream jumped and placed some cobblestone, towering more frantically and hastily then he could ever remember doing before. With a shakey breath he began running from the entrance as he heard his colourblind friend give a maniacal laugh. Said British man emerged from the hole that lead to the cave they had both been in only minutes prior as he gave chase. They sprinted through thick forest and Dream coughed in the cold. He was unused to the chilly temperatures of the night in a spruce forest that was dusted with snow that begun to get deeper as snow begun to fall from unseen clouds in the dark sky. 

George was more used to the cold temperatures, living in a cold environment himself, as he pursued the masked man. Dream silently wished it was warmer, thanking avatar auto generation that he’d been put in a hoodie and long pants contrary to George’s loose short sleeve shirt and loose knee long pants. He wondered on how George could live in similar temperatures, and chuckled at the thought of the Brit trying to deal with Floridian temperatures. He spotted a ravine ahead, wondering on how this seed had so many chasms in the earth surface. He jumped over it and blocked up the side of it behind himself.

Turning, he held his chin pointed slightly down as he shared a look with George, silently daring him to try jump over. George started running to the side, attempting to go around the deep smile carved into the face of their planet. Dream smirked and laughed as he sprinted off, relieved at his new head start. Breaking some wood he converted it to planks, knowing he’d need blocks sooner or later. He smiled and cheered out loud as he came across another cave enterance. 

“Ughhhh. Does this stupid Racine ever end?!” He heard George groan in annoyance, “Stop being so happy, what’s got you so excited anyway?” His accent seemed heavier as he spoke with annoyance and excitement. Dream chuckled and gave a vague answer as he finally lined enough iron for sufficient tools and armour to go to the hell of minecraft, the nether. 

He quickly left the cave as he started his search for lava. Seeing more and more gaps in the trees and feeling the air get dryer he smiled, he was nearing a desert.

His gaze swept over the scraps of horizon that he could see, searching for the expanse of endless sand he wanted. Finding it he let out a happy laugh, stopping to eat some food and he headed towards the open biome. A new found vigor powered him as he saw the sun starting to rise over the line where the sand met never ending blue. He stopped and walked, tired from the lack of rest. Taking a deep breath he started sprinting again, knowing if he was weaker to the cold George would feel the same in the Floridians strong suit of temperatures. 

Extreme heat he felt the harsh Sunday’s start to gaze over him and caress him. Sprinting over the sand it kept firm beneath him, not letting out or moving to much under his steps, he was silently grateful. He swept his gaze over every expanse he could, eyes raking the every area for a pool of boiling orange semi-liquid.

”Haha! y-ES!!” He shouted out, seeing a bright and bubbling pool or lava. He took out his water bucket which he’d picked up on his travels, and made the portal quickly, muscle memory making it so he didn’t even have to think about it as he made the obsidian blocks in each respective place. 

He took a second to appreciate the coolest temperatures he’d feel for a while before stepping into the swirling purple mist before him. He felt the world spin around him before a searing heat fell over him. He felt the hoodie shielding him from the brunt of it, his long pants helping also. He hummed as he wondered over on why he felt so. Was it a special precaution so people in heavier clothes wouldn’t bake alive? Oh well, thoughts for another time.

He mumbled softly to himself as he ran through the vast nether and it’s unique terrains. His feet were so uncomfortably hot, the iron armour over his clothes warming him more and more as he spent longer in minecrafts hell based dimension. He groaned as an arrow dinged off his armour, his health going down a tick. 

“Oh my, GOD! Pigeons are so annoying!” He gasped out as he killed another one. He’d been in the nether for so long and he hadn’t heard from George. Nor had the other made the achievement of reaching the dimension Dream currently stood within. He paused, steps faltering and his search for a fortress creasing momentarily.

”George? Can you hear me still?” Silence. He felt his breathing quicken as he got no response. “George? Can you hear me?!” His gaze went in and out of focus. “George?! George!” He felt panic welling up in his chest. A tear slipped down his face and past his mask as he was continuously met with radio silence. 

_Is George okay? What if he died and then didn’t respawn? Or got trapped? What if he’s knocked out? Is he okay? Did I make a mistake in the code? Was something wrong?_

He felt the panic bubble and overflow, tearing ripping from his eyes and past his mask, falling from his face and hissing in the nether air as they evaporated midair. He felt as if his chest was being compressed, as if he couldn’t breathe. His airways tightened as he cried. He silently let the panic take him over. Little did he know...


End file.
